one person
by hunhanshin
Summary: seorang perempuan yang berjumpa dengan laki-laki bercoat coklat, tak pernah bertukar sapa, tetapi ia jatuh cinta terhadap laki-laki itu... hingga laki-laki itu menghilang... namun saat laki-laki itu muncul kembali ia membawa seorang perempuan disisinya... apa yang harus ia lakukan?


tittle: One Person

Cast: NO CAST

author: hunhanshin

ONE SHOT

JUST ONE SIDE

Apa kau pernah mendengarnya? Kisah tentang sepasang manusia yang jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Namun, tak pernah bertegur sapa,berbicara, sepasang manusia itu selalu bertemu dimanapun seperti ditakdirkan, atau mungkin Cuma suatu kebetulan? Aku tak yakin kalian pernah mendengarnya, namun aku pernah mengalaminya. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya? Kisah cintaku yang berakhir mengenaskan.

Saat itu awal semester baru telah dimulai, semua pelajar, dan masiswa kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Begitu juga aku. Aku kembali menjalani aktivitasku seperti biasanya. Namun, apa kalian tau? Bahwa sebelum semester baru itu dimulai, tepatnya saat liburan semester, aku selalu memimpikan seorang pria yang selalu memakai coat panjang bewarna coklat, ia selalu menatapku. Aku tak mengenal siapa dia, dan setiap kali aku berusaha melihat wajahnya, wajahnya selalu tak jelas. Atau saat aku ingin mulai bicara dengannya, aku selalu terbangun dari mimpiku. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk mengenalnya.

Tapi awal semester ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sama persis seperti yang berada di mimpiku, ia memakai coat panjang berwarna coklat, dan tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya, tapi saat aku mulai ingin bicara dengannya ia membalikkan badannya, kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian berdiri di depan universitasku, seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri mematung sendirian dan disekitarnya orang berlalu lalang.

Pertemuan keduaku dengannya adalah berada di depan café tanteku. Disitu, di seberang jalan, ia juga menatapku dan tersenyum, dan aku membalasnya. Namun, aku tak pernah berani mengajaknya berbicara, karena ia sepertinya tak ingin berbicara denganku dan juga aku masih ingin melihatnya. Tapi, saat itu, sebuah truk yang panjang melewati kami. Ia menghalangi pandangku untuk melhat lelaki bercoat itu. Dan saat truk itu selesai melewatiku, dia sudah tak ada di tempatnya, maupun sosok bayangannya. Aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, namun aku tak juga menemukannya. Sosok laki-laki bercoat itu seolah-olah menghilang dibalik truk.

Mulai saat itu, kemnapun aku pergi, aku selalu melihatnya, dan ia juga selalu melihatku. Kami selalu bertukar senyuman, namun tak pernah mengetahui nama masing-masing. Perasaan ini, suatu perasaan asing selalu datang menyerangku saat melihatnya. Aku tak peduli bila para temanku selalu menatapku aneh, karena selalu tersenyum sendiri. terkadang saat mereka bertanya kenapa, aku hanya menggeleng kepala, dan menjawab tidak ada. Aku tak ingin teman-temanku melihat lelaki bercoat itu juga, perasaan egois itu selalu melandaku.

Namun, suatu hari, saat aku berjumpa dengannya, awalnya ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya, kami berdiri disana saling menatap selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang perempuan yang berjalan menghampirinya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bersama orang lain. Lelaki bercoat itu, terus bercengkerama dengan perempuan itu, ia melupakanku, tak meihatku lagi, padahal ia masih mengetahui aku masih berdiri disini, dan melihatnya. Ia mengacuhkanku dan kemudian berjalan pergi dengan perempuan itu, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Semenjak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, meskipun tiap kali aku mencari keberadaannya, ia selalu tak ada dimanapun. Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, dari detik ke menit, berubah ke jam dan jam pun berganti hari, dan hari pun ikut tergantikan oleh tahun.

hingga suatu saat memasuki bulan desember, dimana bulan penuh kecerian orang-orang menyambut natal mulai terlihat. Aku disini, berdiri di tengah taman seorang diri sambil mengadahkan kepalaku melihat langit yang sedang menuruni salju, begitu indahnya dan berharap pada yang berada diatas sana, memberiku kesempatan melihat pria bercoat itu sekali lagi. Saat aku tersadar, ternyata sudah maam hari, sepertinya aku berdiri berjam-jam disini, hingga tak sadar langit telah merubah warna.

Saat aku menuruni pandanganku, aku melihatnya, lelaki bercoat itu berdiri bersama perempuan manis itu, saling merangkul. Mereka berdiri diujung taman, melihatku dan tersenyum sambil melambai tangan. Aku tak tau, apa maksudnya, namun aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka, aku melambai pada mereka. Sungguh aku tak mengerti untuk apa lambaian ini, tapi, aku melihat perempuan manis itu berucap tanpa suara padaku, ia mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi, little angel' dan selesai berucap, mereka pergi meninggalkanku.

Malam ini, tepat tanggal 24, beberapa jam sebelum natal, aku merasa badanku begitu lelah. Padahal, seharian ini aku tak berkerja, dan melakukan hal berat. Tapi rasa lelah itu terus menyerangku, hingga aku tampak seperti seorang lansia yang sudah tak bisa melakukan aktivitas ringan sekalipun. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku, setelah usai menulis diary ini, aku membaringkan tubuhku, rasa lelah itu semakin terasa, dan semakin berat, hingga aku mulai merasa oksigen yang memasuki tubuhku mulai terputus.

" _kematian, dinyatakan pada jam 12.00 tepat saat hari natal." Ucap seorang pria, berpakaian detektif, menyatakan kematian seorang perempuan._

" _kasihan sekali perempuan ini, tak memiliki sanak saudara maupun seorang kenalan" ucap pria lainnya, yang menemani sang detektif._

" _sepertinya, waktunya meang telah tiba, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun, ia menunda waktunya" ucap detektif itu sambil memegang surat yang ditulis wanita itu, kemudian para petugas mengangkut mayat wanita itu, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tepatnya ruang mayat._

Namun, apa kalian semua tahu? Saat aku membuka mataku, dikamarku. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah pria bercoat dan perempuan manis itu. Mereka tersenyum padaku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar suara pria bercoat coklat itu, ia mengatakan 'little angel, selamat datang, kami berdua sudah menunggumu sekian lama, dan saat ini aku memberimu tugas. Tugas itu, harus kamu jalani sepenuh hati, dan kamu akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak kami, di kehidupan yang mendatang, tepatnya saat tugasmu itu selesai' kemudian kami beranjak dari kamarku, dan menuju suatu tempat yang indah, dimana aku melihat para malaikat melakukan tugasnya dengan suka cita, ya tempat itu adalah surga, dimana para manusia yang suci, tulus dan baik hati, ini berkumpul di suatu tempat yang dinamakan surga.

 **THE END**

 **Inspired by lay exo – one person**

 **RNR please... semua komenan akan author terima dan dimohon kritiknya agar kedepannya penulisannya dapat lebih bagus**

 **terima kasih telah membaca fanfict ini**


End file.
